disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Zenon
The main antagonist of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Overlord Zenon, the God of All Overlords, supposedly killed 1000 Demon Lords and 99 Overlords in a single night. He has set his sights on the world of Veldime, Adell's homeworld. He has cursed the world so that the inhabitants turn into demons and lose their memories. He has one daughter, Rozalin. He is attended by two individuals, the Masked Man and the Masked Woman. Plot Towards the end of the game, he is revealed to be an impostor and that the curse he placed on Veldime is what gives him his power. The stronger the curse he places on the humans, the greater his power becomes, but at the cost of the humans becoming savage. The real Overlord Zenon is Rozalin, whom he has been seeking revenge upon. His revenge was to make Rozalin live an unimportant and meaningless life and to have her praise, admire, and idolize him as her father; this was due to what he assumed was Zenon looking down on him as nothing more than a mere insect and not even bothering to kill him. This implied that the fake Zenon had an inferiority complex. When Rozalin awakened as Overlord Zenon toward the end of the game, she continued to battle and degrade him as nothing more than trash. Filled with anger and rage at still being looked down upon by the Overlord, the fake Zenon snapped and attacked Rozalin/Zenon though he was quickly dispatched. His name and overall history is never revealed making him one of the most mysterious characters in the Disgaea universe, alongside Mao's father and the True Zenon. Personality Overlord Zenon is an immensely powerful being, but at the same time he is equally paranoid of being attacked. He refused to reveal himself unless absolutely necessary, preferring instead to function through his servants. Battle In the Final Battle with him, you don't fight him as he looks in the previous scenes with him. Instead in he turns into a giant monster head with 2 small Elementals on both sides of him and 2 shields showing the face of his former self. In this form, elemental attacks such as magic are practically worthless due to his ability. The battle itself is held in a huge battle arena with 4 squares to fight on (Fake Zenon starts on the top left square while the player's base panel is on the bottom right square). He has all Giga Level Spells and his 1 unique move Dark Revenge which has a wide area effect. After the player succeeds in decreasing his HP down enough, it is revealed that this is the only Disgaea Final Battle to be a 2 Stage fight. In the second stage, his Elementals disappear as well as his shields and his Elemental Resistance ability. But his ability gets replaced by one that increases his attack power. His unique attack also changes, making it longer and able to hurt characters on another square. Although Zenon is very strong (possess far higher stats than any enemy in the main storyline before apart from Etna and Laharl, bosses that are meant to be lost against anyway), he fortunately fights on his own, without any minions to aid him. As such, there isn't any real strategy for him other than preparing correctly. Trivia *Overlord Zenon is the only final boss in the series that fights solely by himself; other final bosses have minions to support them in the final battle. *The final boss theme that plays when fighting him ("Demon's Trill") is not played on any other stage in the game except for while viewing the cutscene where you're rescuing Kurtis for the first time after 3 cell phone uses and passing the correct bill while Adell is a Senator. Other final boss themes of the series are reused at least once for another map in their respective games. Gallery File:Zenon.jpg|Zenon bust. Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 2 Non-playable Characters Category:Overlords Category:Final Bosses